Lady Queenscove
by lightbutter102070
Summary: Updated May 22nd 2003!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. This is the story of Neal's daughter as fore told by the little girl in Lady Knight (Protector of the SMall).
1. Starting

Disclaimer: Most of these characters, ideas and places belong to the great and brilliant Tamora Pierce. I am not stealing her characters and etc. so don't steal mine. I don't steal your characters so don't steal mine!

Thanks!

I stood looking nervously around at the large crowd of other first year pages, searching for another girl or a familiar face. 

"There don't appear to be any girls! Oh no, have I made a mistake? The King assured my father that there were to be several girls here this year." I thought to myself, biting my lip nervously.

"Tierney, your mother and I must be going! It's nearly dinner and you should change into something else, after all first impressions are important. I won't lie to you. It's going to be exceedingly hard and you may not be able to keep up. Take care and watch your back. Everyone has enemies don't forget." My father Sir Neal of Queenscove reminded me.

(A/N: her name is pronounced Tear-e-nee.)

"Neal, don't scare her. Sir Meathead, if you can make it through, certainly your daughter can." The Lioness, Alanna, said. My father Neal had been her squire before he became a knight. My mother, Alanna and I all laughed while my father stood staring daggers at Alanna.

"Neal, don't pout. Your face could freeze like that and then I wouldn't like you anymore my sweet. Tierney, you'd better write to me often or I'll have to come up here and force the stories out of you." My quiet mother Yuki said in a demanding tone, which made me believe exactly what she said. After another hug and a kiss from both I turned and headed towards my quarters. I barely had time to change and peak into the mirror when the dinner bell rang. From the stories I'd heard from others, I knew I didn't want to be late so I hurried down to the dining hall.

Once in the dining hall I noticed a table where several girls sat. I went over and sat down next to them. Just as I was about to introduce myself to them a loud voice boomed over the chatter that filled the hall.

"I am Lord Aidan of Brahm, your instructor in archery, riding, swords and basically all your combat skills accept the martial arts. First before we begin a few rules and then a roll call. Breakfast and dinner will be set up the first year pages. Second year pages will clean up afterwards. Lunch will be set by the third years and cleared by the fourth years. Breakfast is served very morning at seven. Those who are serving will report here by 6:30. If you are late you will be punished. Lunch is at noon, so servers report at 11:30. Dinner is at 7, servers' report at 6:30. The practice courts are open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. You may use them as you wish. Dueling is permitted there only. Anywhere else without my permission is a punishable offense. The library is open from 7 in the morning until 11 at night. You have no curfew but beware; a tired student doesn't pass. Now for roll call. Stand up when I call you name and then sit down again." He paused to rummage for a list of names. "Very longwinded" I said to myself.

"Reed of Blaine, Quinian of Cagney, Blake or Conrel, Damien of Desmond, Arthur of Eegan, Winston of Farlon, Adrienne of Goldenlake." He paused after saying her name because everyone, myself included began looking around for the first girl. There wasn't need for me to look any further than beside me. Adrienne was a tall, raven-haired girl with flashing emerald eyes and curly shoulder length hair. She stood straight and tall, with a look that dared someone to remark about her.

"Aurelia of Goldenlake"

Next to her a golden version of her stood looking every bit as threatening as her sister.

"Demetria of Heatherfeild"

Demetria was a medium rather plain looking brunette whom appeared to be quite nervous but also defiant looking. I found myself not paying attention to the longwinded teacher but instead looking around at everyone else until I heard my name called out.

"Tierney of Queenscove."

I stood looking as tall as I could, which wasn't very tall even when I tried. Being 4 feet 11 inches makes it really hard to look tall. A couple of guys smirked and then one jerk even went as far as to say "She'll be the first 'un to quit I wager." Anger welled up in my like an arrow held on a bowstring. I was just about to fly off and call him things that would have made a sailor blush when the speaker began again saying a name that nearly made me faint.

"Adara of Queenskeep" Adara had been my best friend at home before she left to go to the Yamini Islands to study. Never in my life had I ever imagined Adara as a knight-in-training. I kept thinking about this until Lord Brahm finally finished and said "Dig in you lot." I ate quickly not daring to talk, since I'd heard that all meals were kept silent. I found myself very hungry, as I hadn't eaten lunch due to nervousness.

After the meal, Lord Brahm stood again. I groaned inwardly preparing myself for another long speech but instead he simply said, "Your class schedule will be handed out in the morning at breakfast. I suggest you finish unpacking and head to bed soon. It's going to be a long year. Good night." 

As soon as he finished I jumped up from my seat and hurried over to Adara.

"Adara! It's so wonderful to see you! It's been almost 2 years hasn't it? Goddess bless, I'd say the islands agree with you for you look great." I said in one breath grabbing her into a hug.

"I know! You don't look too bad yourself Lady Meathead." She responded with a grin on her face.

I groaned audibly and muttered "Mithros's curse one you uncle Dom for coming up with that nickname for my father.

"Tierney, I fear I've lots of packing to finish and you probably do too. My room number is in the Lioness Hall room 3 if you want to come visit. Until tomorrow?" she asked me in her quiet yet controlling voice.

"Of course. Memoriam Hall room 7. Goodnight." I said as I headed towards the exit opposite hers. As I walked by the rude jerk who commented on me I couldn't help but to say "I can't wait to get you on the practice court you pompous curr." And continued on without looking back.

"Pepper pot" I said as I turned the key and entered my room. As soon as I had finished unpacking I changed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

(A/N: if you couldn't tell Pepper pot is her password.)

This is my first work I'm posting on Fanfiction. I'd like to get at least 5 reviews before I post the second chapter. NO FLAMING! But I'll take all the constructive criticism I can get! Hopefully this is formatted, otherwise can someone tell me how to format it? Yeah I know I'm really uhh not that sharp…

Thanks!

~*AnnaBeth*~ 


	2. The first day

The next morning I woke at dawn. First things first I changed into practice breeches, and a sleeveless tunic. I gathered my glaive to get a few minutes practice before class. As I walked down to the practice courts I noticed another figure already there. It was Adara practicing with her glaive too!

"Adara! Good morning! Beautiful day huh?" I called entering the courts.

"Yes it is Tierney. Oh you brought you glaive! Care to go a practice round? Don't worry; even with all my practice on the Islands, you are still better than I am." Adara responded.

"You're on! Get ready to lose because we both know that no one can use the glaive better than my mother and she taught me all I know." I said as I began practicing my lunges.Then we circled up and began. Adara wasn't completely bad though. It took me almost thirty minutes to beat her, which is a long time when you go against me.

"I give up! You win! All hail Tierney, queen of the glaive!" Adara panted, bent at the waist and desperately trying to catch her breathe, "You keep getting better everyday! Are you sure you didn't get taught by Mast Shinko of the Islands?"

"Quite positive. Adara, we should be going. It's nearly 6 and we still have to change and get to the hall to set and serve breakfast." I said as I put the glaive back into its carrier and turned towards the gates.

"Yeah, I guess. Sit next to me at breakfast?" she said following me.

"Sure maybe we'll have some classes together." I answered as we neared the Memoriam Hall. I then went in, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light as I walked to my door. I whispered my password and turned the key but before I entered, I could feel someone's eyes in my back. As I whirled around I caught sight of the boy from yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a harsh, sharp tone.

"Same as you, going to my room. I live in Memoriam Hall too ya know." He replied, then after a moment of thought said, "How about we start over? My name is Quinian of Cagney and I would like to humbly apologize for insulting you yesterday at dinner."

"I will not accept that apology until I kick you noble ass on the practice courts. Nobody insults my family and gets away with it you horrible curr." I replied with venom in my voice.

"Ouch. Fine then. Tomorrow? Name your weapon and time and you will see just how much you don't belong here. You shouldn't go about making enemies this quick." He said a slight grin across his face.

"Tomorrow morning, sunrise, swords in free style." I said, as swords were my best weapon other than the glaive.

"Fine. See you later!" he said with a bow as he entered the room across from mine.

"Horrible snob. Thinks he's so great and deserving of all forgiveness. I'll show him, I will." I said to myself as I stormed into my room and began filling my basin with the pitcher of water. After a brief wash-up, I changed into a ruby tunic and sapphire leggings, pulled my hair into a pony tail at the base of my neck and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Goddess! I'll be late if I don't hurry!" I said outloud, even though I was the only one there. I grabbed a thin gold chain and put it on as I raced through the winding hallways of the palace and didn't stop to take a breath until I was safely into the hall with 1 minute to spare. I quickly noted with relief that I was one of the few who were early. The Goldenlake twins, Demetria, Adara and a few boys were the only others here. At 6:30 Sir Brahm walked in and slammed the doors.

"It's good to see I have a few students who fear my wrath. Everyone else who is late, will be given a hour of work for every MINUTE they are late." He said angrily. We all stood around, chattering nervously, waiting for the tardies to arrive. As they arrived one by one Sir Brahm yelled at them angrily. Finally after everyone had arrived he began explaining what we were to do.

"You set out silver wear and plates. Then pitchers of drinks. Finally the food. You will then take a seat and wait for everyone to arrive and the blessing to be said before you eat. Each meal a different student will say the blessing. Today, hmm, Queenscove. You will say it. Now get to work!" he called in a voice, obviously cheered by yelling at a few students.

After I finished setting up my part I went and sat down next to the other girls. 

"Hey everyone! This is Tierney of Queenscove. Adrienne and Aurelia, you know Sir Neal right?" As Adara asked the twins nodded and then she continued, "well, Neal is her dad. Demetria, Tierney. Lovely now you've all met." It looked like she was going to continue when everyone else began to arrive for breakfast. At seven Lord Brahm stood up and said, "Page Queenscove will say this morning's blessing. Stand up girl!"

"May the Gods and Goddesses bless this banquet which has been prepared for us with their grace. May they protect us and push us to our goals for today and everyday. Amen!" I said, shakily at first but getting louder with every word. A round of polite clapping filled the air around me as I sat down. Everyone quickly quieted as Lord Brahm once again began to speak this time saying, "You may talk quietly during meals, this is a privilege, you abuse it, you lose it. Let's eat."

All around our table, the room was filled with the sounds of eating and talking. Finally, in a desperate attempt to break the ice I said, "Any of you besides Adara use the glaive?" they all shook their heads 'No.' "Well then, what weapon do you favor?"

"I prefer swords to any other weapon." Demetria said, "it was the first weapon I learned. Lots of people say I'm a natural but I just enjoy it."

"I'm a bowie my self." Aurelia said.

"Yeah me too." Her sister Adrienne added.

"Me and Tierney are glaives and swords. Put us all together and we'd be a pretty violent bunch huh?" Adara said cheerfully.

"Look! Our schedules are being handed out!" I cried out in excitement.

"When I call your name come and get your schedule." Lord Brahm said. We all listened in quiet anticipation for ours. One by one we got called up. Then it was my turn. Adara was the last of us to get called up. I sat looking over it carefully, thinking, just the same as everyone else.

"I have Riding, bows, swords, tilting, Martials and then books. Anyone have the same as me?" I said, hoping they would be in my classes.

Only Adrienne said she did. But we didn't really have much time to talk about it because it was 7:30 and classes start at 8. We bid each other goodbye and went back to our dormitories to get ready. Since I knew I wouldn't have time to come back and get my weapons I grabbed them to take them with me. I also got my riding boots and started down to the stables. Once there I stood waiting for Adrienne when a couple of guys motioned for me to come over.

"Yeah?" I asked, curious as to why they called me over.

"Hi! I'm Terrence of Ransomkeep; this is Flynn of Thevalley, Olaf of Olau, and Loren of Verdelaine. We noticed you were standing alone so we're inviting you to stand with us." One of them said to me.

"I'm Tierney of Queenscove. Nice to meet you. All of you." I said, slightly stunned that they were talking to me. 

"What made you decide to try to become a knight? I mean, yes the Lioness and Lady Knight Kel have popularized it but still, why?" Terrence asked.

"I don't quite know why but ever since I was young I've wanted to. Since I used my first sword, rode my first horse, watched my first duel. It's in my blood I guess. Does that answer it for you Terrence?" I replied after a moment of thought.

"Yes it does Tierney and please call me Terri. Say, is that girl over there trying to get your attention Tierney?" he asked, pointing to Adrienne who was waves at me.

"Yes she is. Adrienne! Come here!" I yelled as loud as I could. But just as I was about to introduce her to the others, Brahm strode in and began talking, again.

"Does that man ever shut up?" I asked myself.

"Pages, today we will begin to learn the art of riding. First you will pick your mount and begin caring for it and getting to know it. Don't fight over any mounts, you lots. Fighting is childish when over silly things such as this. Get to it." I began looking around at the different horse, and saw the one I wanted. I quickly walked over to her. She was a short and stalky black horse, with good solid legs and a deep chest. She also had intelligent eyes that stared straight into mine, almost like she could read what I was thinking.

"Queenscove, have you decided?" Brahm asked from behind, so suddenly it made me jump.

"Yes sir. I'd like this one sir." I said to him.

"Ah, Lady Quinevere. She's a gallant mare, with nerves of steel. You won't scare this one. Fine choice. Take her in and get her outfitted, put in a stall and brush her down. Then you should feed her. After that you are done for the day. Since I believe you have archery next, I'd go practice after this." He called as I walked away. I led my new horse towards the barn and said softly to her, "I shall call you Qwennie as a nickname." Once inside I went to the stable manager, a burly man by the name of Stephen.

"Qwennie, huh? She's a nice horse. This here is where he tack is stored. She eats two scoops in the morning after you ride her and then two in the evening. She likes to be out during the afternoon so you may put her out as long as you brush her afterwards. Good luck to ye lass." He bid me to leave with a nod. So I took her to her stall, fed her and then brushed her until she shone.

"Good day to you Lady Qwen." I said as a parting and then slowly made my way to the archery course. I noted that I was the second one there. Adrienne was the first.

"Adrienne, what kind of horse did you pick?" I asked as I began stringing my bow.

"I picked a roan one named Peaches. How bout you?" she replied, preparing her bow as well.

"A black mare named Lady Quinevere. Adrienne, I heard someone mention that you and Aurelia's name means something. Is that true?" I asked as I hit the third ring of the target.

"My name means dark and Aurelia's means light. You know, dark haired, light haired?" she replied hitting the first ring and letting out a small yell of triumph, "Yes!"

"Oh cool! Damn you have a great shot!" I said slightly envious, thinking of my less than perfect shot.

"If you want I'll give you some pointers later but here come the Grump, AKA Brahm."


	3. CHapter2continuation

"Ladies and gentlemen. Settle down now. That's the ticket! Today I will be evaluating your skill on with the bow. You will shoot five arrows at a target and depending on where you hit, I will place you in a group where I will be able to teach your level. You may talk quietly amongst yourselves and practice until I get to you." Brahm said in a monotonous voice. Adrienne and I talked a bit while we practiced. My shot wasn't as good as I'dve liked, especially compared to Adrienne, who was getting mostly bulls eyes and a couple of twos. I shook my head in dismay and said, "Compared to you I look like someone who's just beginning to use a bow. She blushed and answered, "I've been practicing to make up for my short comings in swords." We were silent for a moment before she asked, "What does your name mean? Adara told me this morning but I wasn't sure if it was true."

"Grandchild of the lordly. Pretty dorky huh?" Adrienne laughed and replied, "Well it's true isn't it?" I nodded in response because Brahm had come over. 

"Goldenlake, you first." He called. Adrienne shot 5 bulls eyes. Brahm nodded his approval and said, "Definitely the advanced group. Go Queenscove." I, to my amazement, got for bulls eyes and a two. In shock I found myself jumping up and down, dancing around yelling, "Yes! Oh ya! I am soo great! Woohoo!" until I noticed Brahm giving me an evil glare.

"Page Queenscove, why is it necessary to congratulate yourself out loud? Being a knight is not about winning or celebrating over doing well IN TARGET PRACTICE. It's about protecting the weak and innocent and honoring the crown. Hopefully two hours of extra work will help you."

"Of all the idiotic things to punish a body for this is the worst of em all! You must be pretty insane to do that. I'll be bet you're just jealous old sonofa.." 

"MAKE THAT FOUR HOURS. Another word out of I'll have ye doing work for a good long time to come!" Brahm roared. I was just about to open my mouth to say something else when Adrienne put her hand over my mouth and said, "Don't say another word until after class!"

"Wonderful advice Goldenlake, and Tierney, you are in the advanced group as well." I kept my quiet while ruthlessly puncturing the wooden target and mouthing every Yamini curse I could think of. As soon as the bell rang Adrienne grabbed me by the ear and began pulling me towards the stables.

"Tierney, you've got to learn to take punishment with a closed mouth. You'll only get yourself in more trouble by talking. And don't think about talking back to me either. Remember my father is the commander of the King's Own and I learned just about everything I know from him." She said, finally letting go of my ear.

"Uh, where are we going? We have swords in the courtyard now." I mumbled to her, slightly embarrassed at my out burst.

"We're taking a detour to be late to see if you can take any sort of punishment silently. She stopped and turned around. "OK this should make us late enough. Now on to the courtyard." We arrived exactly one minute after for the class to begin sounded.

"Ladies! How kind of you to finally grace us with your presence. One hour of work for lateness, each." He called jovelantly, and then he paused, as if waiting for me to react. I stood quietly next to Adrienne. After recovering from the shock of me staying quiet he continued saying, "Uh now then, when I call you name step forward and spar against the opponent I've selected. Who shall be my first victims? Let's see. Queenscove and.. Cagney. Traditional style please."

Quinian and I stepped forward to the center, touched swords, bowed and touched swords again. Then we went at it. Instead of only going half way in force we went all the way. At first I only used offensive moves when I decided to turn the tables. I ducked his hit and swung hard catching his sword at the base, knocking it out of his hand. I turned to go grab his sword when wham! Out of no where he tripped me! Brahm responded immediately by yelling, "Disqualified! NO TRIPPING IN A TRADITIONAL SPAR! Cagney learn to control your anger. If you had done that in a real duel with a shield to your name, you would have lost your shield. Well done Queenscove but in a battle with an enemy watch your back."

"Yes sir!" I replied grinning that I because I had won, well would've if Cagney hadn't tried to cheat.

"When others have finished you may hold mini spars betweenst yourselves. Keep em clean. ALL OF YE!" Brahm said as he considered who the next pair would be. Quinian and I moved to opposite ends of the courtyard where I began practicing defensive moves against a non-existent opponent. A few moments later Terri came over to me, he watched me for a few moments than looked away, as if deep in thought.

"Care for a spar Tierney?" he asked, already pulling out his sword.

"Sure. Let's go!" I said as we began the ceremony of dueling. It was a tough fight and Terri was better than I expected. In the end, I lost and he got carried away. He held his sword to my throat and nicked my throat.

"Ouch dammit! You nicked me move that bloody thing and help me up!" I yelled at him. After he helped me up I held a hand at him so he wouldn't start apologizing. I closed my eyes and called up a gold flame, my gift. I held it to my cut throat until I felt the skin heal. I waved away Terri's apologies but denied his request for another spar. I went back to my invisible partner until the end of class. When the bell rang me, Terri and Adrienne, as well as some of Terri's friends moved in a group across the cobble stone path to the arena for our last physical class of the day Martial Arts. Mistress Shang, a small but robust Yamini stood in front of us. She looked us over before calling "Line up with someone about the same height as you. I looked about for someone close to my size. TO my great dismay, the person closest to my size is a good half a foot taller than I am. Oh yeah and it's Quinian. Just my luck I thought as I stood next to him. 

"OK, like most other teachers will be doing today, I'm just evaluating how well you know the martial arts. We will of course be sparing. Starting with the smallest two and working up. I want nice, clean fights. No groin shots. Girl, I'd be willing to bet anything that you are Sir Neal's daughter, are you?"

"Yes ma'am" I said blushing.

"And you boy what's your name?" she barked at Quinian.

"Quinian of Cagney Mistress." He answered obediently.

"Very good. Good luck to you both." She called as we started. At first we weren't very rough throwing light bows at each other's hardened parts. Then Quinian punched me square in the nose. I gave a startled gasp as I heard the bone crack. I lost all control and flew into a fighting rage. Whack! Wham! Bam! Smack! The blows flowed freely between us until Shang and Terri jumped in grabbing us and pulling us apart. Shang looked us up and down before yelling to Adrienne and Terri to take us to the healers. Adrienne grabbed me by the shoulders leading me and a trail of blood along. Terri grabbed Quinian by the ear leading him along, despite Quinian's string of oaths towards him. When we arrived at the healers' wing Terri told the shocked looking healer that we had been fighting in Martial Arts spar that got too rough. She rolled her eyes and yelled, "Jonah! We've got patients!" before bringing us in. She sat me in the first room and Quinian in the second.

"You two may return to class. We'll handle things from here." The healer said shooing them out.

"Keep em separated, they are brutal." Terri said as he left. She came into me first, since I was still bleeding from many spots on my face, but mostly my nose. 

"My name is Minevera of Giancovi. This is my assistant Jonah of Beluga. Let's fix this nose and the rest of you shall we?" she said to me. I sat quietly as she healed my face, a rather painful procedure. I took all my healing without flinching. She examined the rest of me and declared me healthy, with exceptions of a very bruised and battered body. She told em to go rest and that she would have my luncheon sent to my chamber. I left and walked quietly to my room. The bell rang as I entered. The first thing I did was draw up a hot steamy bath. I sat in the tub of hot water for a half an hour before getting out, toweling off changing into a loose fitting white blouse and a pair of black knee breeches. I pulled my hair back with a black ribbon. A knock sounded at the door and a small maid walked in baring a tray of hot food.

'The healer said to be sure and eat it all." She said setting it on my desk and quickly leaving, before I could even thank her. I looked at my desk and decided to write my father for a LARGE container of bruise healing balm. Already, it looked like I was going to need it.

A/N:

Ahh! This chapter is turning out waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long. I promise I will finish it tomorrow. Would've had this part up sooner but I got groundedL Hope you all enjoy this part too!

~*AnnaBeth*~ 


	4. The end of a day

So while sitting and eating my lunch, a bowl of soup, a sandwich and cheese, I began to write the letter to my parents,

Dear Father and Mother,

It's only the first day of classes and already I've gotten hurt.  I got into a fight with another student but don't worry we're both ok.  But I would REALLY, REALLY like a large container of your bruise balm.  I have a feeling I'm going to need it this year.  Well, lunch is almost over and I need to be going.

Love,

Tierney

I got up and wrote my parents names on the envelope and headed down to the main office where we can hire couriers to deliver mail.  I also took my money bag to pay the courier.  I entered the office and went to the main desk and asked for a courier to deliver a letter to the Queenscove Fife.

"Why certainly!  In fact there is already a letter going there from the healers so it twill cost you nothing my dear.  Now run along or you'll be late for classes!" the cheerful clerk said as she shooed my out, first handing me a candy.  I smiled as I stuck the candy into my mouth and looked at my schedule.  Arithmetic, History, Writing, Etiquette and Meditation.  Oh fun, arithmetic my least favorite subject first.  How typical.

My afternoon classes passed without the slightest trouble.  All long and boring.  I was glad to be done until I was summoned to Brahm's office.  I nervously walked through the hallways to his office, knocked and entered.

"Page Queenscove do you have any idea as to why I called you here?" he asked breezily.

"No sir" I mumbled.

"Speak up girl.  I'm old and going deaf." He grumbled.

"NO SIR!" I yelled paused and finished by saying, "That better sir?"

"Much.  I got a report here that says you and Quinian of Cagney had a spar that got completely out of control and ended in a visit to the healers.  The two of you also went against each other quite fiercely in swords.  Why?" 

'Well sir, Quinian insulted me and my family name.  We haven't finished yet though.  It has yet to be settled but we have plans to milord." 

"What plans?" he said slightly exasperated.

"Tomorrow morning we plan on having a duel in the practice courts, at dawn's first light."

"Very well.  I will be supervising the fight because I happen to know that Quinian will stop at nothing to win.  Now for your five hours of punishment.  You will be working with me on the practice court with a second year page on swords.  We will begin immediately after dinner and work for two hours, after that time, you Queenscove, will go to the library copy the 'Importance of Following Orders' thirty times.  Now, off to class.  Come promptly to the practice courts after mind you!" Brahm yelled after me as I hurried down the hall to my first class, arithmetic.  As I entered the small classroom located on the third corridor I looked at the professor as he looked me over.

"Name?" the old man asked me, motioning me to stay standing at the front of the room.  I was the first one there.

"Tierney of Queenscove, Sir." I replied, moving to the side as others came in.  He nodded in response and began doing t he same to others.  After the class had assembled he told us where to sit.  All of us quietly obliged his request.  I sat in the first seat in the middle row.  "Wonderful.  Now he'll be able to see how horrible at this I am!" I muttered to myself, looking to see where Adrienne was sitting.  She was in the first row.  I smiled at her from across the room.  She smiled but turned to look at the professor who had begun to talk.

"My name is Sir Jebediah of Lutherian and I will be teaching you all you'll ever need to know about mathematics.  All I ask is that you try your hardest in this class.  I cannot ask anymore of you than that for it is not ethical.  Today you will do these sample problems so I may see how well you know this stuff.  Copy the problem down and answer it.  You have until the end of class to answer twenty of them when you are done, bring them up to me." The wizen old man said, almost gasping for air at the end of his speech.  We all shuffled around, digging for paper and pencils, and then settling down to get to work.  The problems were rather easy, all multiplication, division, addition and subtraction.  Nothing I couldn't handle.  Each class is only forty-five minutes and I finished my paper after fifteen.  When I took my paper up to him, the old knight checked it before letting me go sit down.  

"Sir, may I go to the library to get a copy of the 'Importance of Following Orders' since I am finished with my work?" I asked him, before I got to my seat, stopping and turning to look at him.

"Why yes young lady, go right ahead, but hurry back!" He said good naturedly.  I hurried from the room and down the hall to the library.

"Ma'am?  May I have a copy of the 'Importance of Following Orders'?" I inquired of the tall stern lady sitting at the desk.

"In trouble already?  My, my.  Wait, I know that face!  You must be a Queenscove." She said, cackling with delight.

"Yes I am.  Tierney of Queenscove." I said with a flourished bow.

"Just like your father.  In fact, I'd be willing to bet you got in trouble for back talking."  I blushed scarlet, which made her laugh all the harder.

"No need to answer.  By that blush I'd say I have my answer.  Here you go love, the 'Importance of Following Orders' you may keep it.  I suspect you'll be needing it a lot this year." She said, still smiling and not even bothering to hide it.  I faked a smile and hurried back to my math class.  The Order was a half page long so I could fit four on each sheet, so I'd need eight sheets of paper.  EIGHT!!  The Order read:

The Importance of Following Orders

"Orders are given not as suggestions but demands in order to keep peace and to protect those under the Order.  They are not to be made a mockery of or ignored.  Many men have toiled for hours to make this Order so people can understand the importance of following them.  In a battle when a soldier does not follow the orders given to him by his commander, he puts himself and others in danger.  When a civilian ignores a Knight or other higher authority's order, he puts his self in danger of that person's wrath as well as the danger the order was placed in to stop.  Mockery only proves someone's ignorance.  If you do not want to be mocked then don't mock others or anything else.

--The Committee of Writing Importance's.

"What a load of crap!" I said to myself after reading it.  I looked at the clock I still had fifteen minutes.  I wrote the first copy.  It took me five minutes, so twenty nine left times five is about 3 hours.  Joy I wouldn't be getting to sleep until close to one in the morning and I have to be up at dawn!  "Shut up and get to work!" I told myself bitterly as I kept writing until the bell rang.  I gathered my stuff up and went to History.  This professor was a tall, silver haired man.

"Sit down all of you immediately.  We have a lot of ground to cover today.  I'll take roll later.  Right now let's get this straight.  I talk, you don't.  You listen to what I say and take notes.  My name is Sir Branhan of Smith." He said and then turned around and began writing on the board.  I took out the piece of the parchment that I'd been copying on and continued.  "I'll get the notes from Adrienne." I said writing as fast as I could.  By the end of class I had 13 done, but I hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"Adrienne can I look at your notes later?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, why?  You were writing the whole time, notes I assume, right?" she replied as we walked down the first floor classroom.

"Yes I was but I like to compare my notes to others and make sure I didn't miss anything." I said as innocently as possible.  She obviously didn't notice and just handed her notes to me.  "Score!" I thought to myself.  IN writing the teacher didn't say anything, just motioned for us to read the board.  I read it.  It said: "My name is Jesse of Qwillere and I will be teaching writing.  I have lost my voice so practice your letters 5 times each.  I DON"T CARE IF YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW, JUST DO IT!"

EASY!  I thought to my self.  It took me 20 minutes to do it and then I worked on my orders.  I got five more done.  Only 11 left.  When the bell rang I handed in my paper and proceeded to world's stupidest subject.  Manners.  The Manners professor was a tall prim and proper looking gentleman who introduced himself as "Sir Joseph of Blackweel"

"I am here to teach you how to properly act in public.  I will teach you how to walk, talk, sit, stand and dance properly.  But today you will just be listening and writing notes on what I have to say.  I ignored him and wrote nine more copies.  Only two left!  I thought joyfully.  When the bell rang Adrienne and I walked to our last class.  Before we entered she handed me her notes for the class.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem." She said as we went into the class room.  Instead of having desks, the floors were covered in floor pillows.  Adrienne and I took two near the front of the room.  A thin wispy woman came in and held up her hands.  We all quieted down and looked at her.

"I am not here to tell you how to meditate.  Merely to watch you and make sure you do enough.  Hopefully one day you will use it when you are a Knight.  Now get started!" she said quietly, not mentioning her name to us.  Adrienne and I looked at each other and shrugged.  Then we began to meditate.  I was deep in thought and came to only when the shrill bell rang out.  I shook my head to clear my thoughts and got up with Adrienne and left.  We nodded goodbye and went back to our rooms.  I decided to finish my copying and copied her notes as well until 6:00 when I washed and changed for dinner.  I stood looking at my reflection until 6:30 when I headed to the dining hall.

A/N:

Finally!  It's done!  The End of Chapter two.  I'll try to not let chapter three get too long!  R/R please!!

~*AnnaBeth*~ 


	5. Disclaimer

I haven't done a disclaimer since the first one so here's another one:

I do not own nor claim to own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or ideas. This story is what I think may happen with Neal's kid. I do, however, own the following characters: Tierney of Queenscove, Adrienne and Aurelia of Goldenlake, Flynn of Thevalley, Quinian of Cagney, Aidan of Brahm, Terrance of Ransomskeep, Mistress Shang, Minevera of Giancovi, Jonah of Beluga, Demetria of Heathersfield, Adara of Queenskeep, and anyone else you don't recognize from any other stories. If you want to use one of my characters, then please ask me in a review or e-mail me. Thanks!

~*AnnaBeth*~


	6. Goodnight Finally!

Chapter 3

When I got to the dining hall I went over to Adara, Adrienne, Aurelia, Terri, Demetria, and Flynn.  

"Hey!  Why the long face my dear?" Terri asked, putting his arms around my shoulders.

"Nothing.  I still need to write two more copies and then I'm done.  But tonight, from after dinner, for two hours I have swords practice with Brahm and some second year guy.  I'm going to be feeling every f*cking muscle in my entire body tomorrow." I said with a groan, not bothering to push off Terri's arm since it required too much energy.  I walked around; setting up the tables and then I flopped-not sat- flopped into my usual chair.  Unfortunately, my chair was taken.  I jumped up in surprise and saw that the lovely Quinian was in my seat.

"What the hell are you doing?  Get out of my damn seat THIS INSTANT!" I bellowed in a tired but agitated voice.

"Why?"

"Get off or I'll sit on you and I'm not joking.  I'm in a hell of a bad mood.  DON'T MESS WITH ME TODAY!"

"OK OK!  God, you must have PMS or something cuz you're being a bitch and a half today!" Quinian muttered as he got up and went to a different table.

"I hate him." I said with a sigh as I sat down and surveyed the food.  Roast beef, potatoes, gravy, rolls, and green beans.  My favorite.  I'll bet Adara is upset, I thought to myself. As if on cue Adara said, "Can't they ever serve anything without meat?  I'd say something to the cook but I'm sore afraid that I'll be stoned.  I guess I've just been in the Yaminis' too long.  They don't eat a lot of meat there ya know."  I sighed and picked at my food.  I was too tired to eat and way too tired to go to the extra hours.

"I'm going to my room until it's time for me to go for my lovely two freaking hours of swords practice with someone who can probably beat the shit out of in one stroke.  Night y'all." I said as I walked out of the dining hall and into the quiet corridor.  It was so quiet that I found myself singing aloud to fill the silence.  "I am going to Corus fields to see the lovely daisies.  Won't you please come with me, to see the fair flowers?  There'll be maidens a dancing and troupes a juggling.  The food and the wine will flow nice and fine.  Nobody has but a care."  I kept singing until I reached my dormitory where I knew there would be hall monitors.

"Page, why aren't you supping?  State your name, so I can see whether you belong here or not.  New security measures with them girls here.  Don't want anybody getting knocked around.  Or worse!" the cheerful monitor called to me from the shadows.

"Lady Page Tierney of Queenscove sir.  I'm taking a rest before I have to report to the practice courts for punishment.  Might I proceed?"

"Yes, yes of course Lady Page." It was quite obvious he knew the name for all Queenscove's come of great breeding.  But with the way some have acted, I don't quite know if I should be glad of my claim to fame.  As I was entering the cool, dark dormitory, I heard a pitiful mewing coming from a shadowy corner.  I quickly called up my gift, lighting the room with the golden glow it cast.  A small black kitten cowered in the corner.  I could see that she was bleeding quite freely from a tear in her soft skin.  I knelt beside the kitten and she gave a pitiful cry of pain as I gathered her against my bosom.  I knew that if I went directly there I wouldn't have time to change but if I didn't, the kitten might not survive.  I hedged my bets and slipped into my room, grabbing my sword, padded armor and a set of clean practice clothes, throwing them into a leather bag.  I put it on and hurried out of the building bidding good night to the monitor.  I felt the poor creatures hearting growing weak.  Once again I called up my gift, this time holding it to the kitten, using it as a life force.  I ran as quickly as I could all while trying not to jostle the kitten or lose my concentration on my gift.  I came to the mage's wing where I knew Daine, the wild mage would be.  She and her husband, Numair an aging black robe ate together in solitude so they could keep watch over Daine's charges.  I pulled open the door and hurried to Daine and Numair's door.  Pounding on it I yelled, "Daine!  You must open the door!  I've a hurt kitten that's near death's door.  Please open up!"  The door suddenly swung open and Numair, his face cloudy opened the door.

"Come in, come in.  Lay the kitten there, on the table.  Daine!  Daine my sweetling come here and tend to the kitten.  She wasn't lying its bad off." He called to his younger wife.  She skipped in holding a bottle of healing balm.  I was still bent at the waist trying to catch my breath.  

"May I change in the back room?  I have to be at the practice courts in five minutes.  Don't know how I'll manage that aseeing I can hardly breath." I said.

"I could magic you there.  Go change, take your time." Numair said to me, pointing to the bedroom door.  I went in and quickly stripped out of my now bloody clothes and into the plain Muslim breeches and tunic and stuffed the dirty ones into the bag.  I stepped back out into the main room.  Numair was calling up a portal.

"Please come back here when you are done to get the kitten.  It's a magic bred cat so it will live with no one but you since you saved him.  Name him later; the portals ready to take you.  Go!" Daine said to me.  I stepped through the green glowing portal and stepped out onto the practice courts.

"Mithros!  How did you get here?  No page has that kind of magic!  Speak!" Brahm bellowed in a shocked sort of manner.

"Master Numair magicked me here sir." I said getting out my padded armor and slipping into it.  I grabbed my practice sword and gave the blade a few whirls before starting my practice paces.  Front, left, block, dodge, right, clip, dodge, block. I said to myself as I put myself through the moves with a much grace as my tired body allowed.  A few moments later a tall boy walked in wearing padded armor with a sword in a sheath at his hip.

"Greetings Calvin nice of you to join us semi on time.  Try and be more prompt next time will ya?" Brahm said to him, "Calvin of Greensboro this is Lady Page Tierney of Queenscove."

"Your Ladyship!  Is your father the great healer, Sir Nealen?" Calvin asked excitedly, his eyes full of hope.

"Yes he is.  We try not to call his "great" all the time lest it get to his head!  Enchanted to meet you Calvin.  Please just call me Tierney." I said with a flourished bow.

"Right then.  Ye've talked.  Let's get started already!  Cal and Tierney warm up and then I'd like you two to spar.  The reason why I brought in Cal is because he has gone up against Quinian of Cagney many times in tournaments.  Tierney here is going up on him tomorrow morning.  I shall be refereeing them since as you know Cal, Quinian can be very nasty." Brahm said to us.  When Brahm had finished Cal spit and said, "Quinian of Cagney deserves not to be a knight.  He's a cheat and a liar.  Good luck to you, Tierney.  I'll be ready to spar in a few moments."  He then turned away and walked to the far corner to warm up.  I stayed where I was, going through my paces again until he called, "All ready!  How bout you?"

"Check!  Let's go."  As we walked to the center of the court Brahm called instructions to us to make sure we knew what we were doing.  

"Traditional.  Cal, throw in a couple cowardly moves so she's prepared for Quinian.  Go!"  Cal started out immediately throwing offensive moves.  I blocked the first few and then I spun out and knocked him off his course.  When I saw he was unprepared I threw a hard blow to him and he fell forward onto his stomach.  He instantly rolled over trying to grab his sword.

"Do you give?" I called joyfully as I kicked his sword away from him.

"Damn.  You are great!  That is the first I've ever gotten beaten by a girl.  And that's my quickest time.  Hey Brahm, she can probably teach you a few moves.  That run she did, well it did me in.  Yes Tierney I give."

"Do you think she can beat Quinian?" Brahm asked Cal.

"Yes I do.  And I think she'll do better if she has some extra sleep.  By the way, in case you were wondering, I've been in lots of tourneys so I can give you any advice you need.  Hey Brahm, you think that next weekend I could take her to Corus to see a real tourney?  I'm in and I think she could learn something.  She's got class, man.  She could win if she wanted to."

"OK, you two are dismissed.  Oh Tierney, do Cal and I a favor."

"Yes Sir?"

"Shut him up.  Hard." He said referring to Quinian.  I smiled and nodded and left the practice courts.  Cal came up beside me.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm.  Never know what kind of riffraff could be lurking round every corner.  Constant vigilance.  That's my first tip for you.  For tourneys and life.  What's your dorm?"

"Memoriam Hall.  But I'm not going directly there.  I found a hurt kitten and took it to Daine.  Apparently it's a magical cat so it'll take to no one but me.  Since I saved him."

"I'll take you there then to your room.  It's only your first day and already you've gotten five hours of practice work, had to go to the healers, found a magical pet and have a duel scheduled for the morning.  You are one tough chick!" Cal said with a laugh, "Please think about going to Corus with me for the weekend.  It'll be fun.  You could enter in a tourney.  Wouldn't that be great?  Well here we are the Mage halls.  After you m'lady."  I walked into the brightly lit hall and looked at the beautiful paintings that covered the walls.  When I got to Daine and Numair's room I knocked loudly and said, "It's me, Tierney of Queenscove."  The door swung open and Numair waved me in.

"Hey Cal, how's Burnat doing?"

"Who's Burnat?" I asked, looking puzzled I'm sure.

"Burnat is my pet dragon.  She's just a baby.  You'll have to meet her some time.  She is absolutely gorgeous.  Silver, Blue and purple scales.  I love her.  Got her last year, from Daine.  Her parents died and she wasn't able to track any other relatives.  So I got her."

"Daine!  Daine my sweetling come here.  Tierney is here to get her kitten." Numair called to his wife, who was probably off cajoling some pet to eat.  Diane flitted in carrying the little black kitten.

"What are you going to name him?  He told me he doesn't have a name and he wants you, his new mother to name him."

"Ummm well he reminds me of a friend of mine whom we call Binks so that will be his name." I said.  The kitten, Binks, purred.

"He likes it Tierney.  Now he needs to have milk three times a day.  I'll have someone bring it tomorrow and then after that you need to arrange it to be delivered or what naught.  Any questions?  Comments?" Daine asked me.

"Well next weekend I will going to Corus, can Binks come with me or what?" after I said that Cal grinned happily.

"Cal I know you're going then.  Is she going to the tourney with you?" Daine asked him.

"Yes she is.  I'm taking Burnat so there is no reason Binks shouldn't come.  I can talk to the leather smith and he could make a pouch for him.  How does that sound?"

"Perfect.  And in a week Binks will be ready to eat a little meat with his milk.  A little cheese I should think as well.  Have a good rest of the week you two.  Bring Burnat to see me soon.  I miss her company." Daine said with a sigh.

"She misses you too.  When I first got her Daine dragon-sat her for me.  They both loved it.  But now that she's older Burnat thinks she too old to be watched so she trashes my room instead." He said turning to me.  I nodded, in understanding and as a farewell too.  I was tired so I held Binks close to me and went out the door.  Cal followed close by and stayed with me until I was safely inside my room.  He waved goodbye and left.  I set Binks on the window seat and went and got my oldest cloak.  It was black soft wool one that was just about too small.  I set it down nest to him and he curled up in it and was asleep within moments.  I went to my private bath and drew a bath.  The steam from the hot water wafted up to me.  I sprinkled some bath salts into the water and looked at my naked body.  So far I was covered in bruises.  Big black ones that would be painful in the morning.  With a sigh I slid into the hot water and soaked for a few precious moments until my eyes grew heavy with sleep.  I got out and toweled off.  As I pulled on my night garments I said a quick prayer to the Goddess for protection and healing.  For Binks and myself.  I wound up my music box.  Lilting music drifted out as I slid into bed and fell asleep.

A/N:  Well that turned out differently than I expected but I have to listen to my muses (Be quiet up there.  I have other things to do besides write.  GIVE ME A BREAK YOU SLAVE DRIVING MUSES!)  LOL no I'm not insane. yet!  Let me know what y'all think of this chapter! 

~*AnnaBeth*~ 


	7. Duel of the Dawn

Chapter 4

"Yikies!  What in Mithros's whole earth was that?" I exclaimed as I looked around for what had pounced on my feet.  T'was only the kitten Binks.

"Morning young Binkleton.  How are we this morning?  Ah you look hungry hmmm.  I'll get dressed and go fetch some food for you from the kitchen.  Hang on my sweet!" I said cheerfully, forcing my sore body from its comfortable bed.  Stretching while I walked to the bathroom I sang a verse from 'Corus Fields' out loud while filling my basin to wash my face.  Looking myself over in the mirror I noted that I had dark circles under my eyes.

"I must get some cover up for that else it'll look as though I've been beaten!  I'll do that during hmm I guess after dinner.  **Sigh** I have too much to do!  Glory be, I'd best get moving if I plan to be on time and warmed up at the courts!"  Rushing into my closet I first grabbed regular clothes but then I decided on my Queenscove clan clothes.  A Sapphire blue tunic with the clan crest over the breast and a pair of sapphire leggings, which had been the family formal dress since the beginning.  I pulled on my favorite boots on.  Made of soft brown leather they fit me like a second skin.  Finally I reached in and pulled out my sword.  My sword is made of fine crystal mined from the mine on the family fife.  I got her just before I came to the school.  Her name is Fortulai, which means 'my life force' or light of my life.  This is the first time I've used her in anything but a spar against my father.  I slid her back into the sheath, touching the jeweled handle one last time before buckling it to my waist.  Just as I was about to leave there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called out petting Binks.

"It's me Cal.  I brought some milk for Binks and to escort you to the courts.  Are you ready Lady Page?" he said in his lovely singsong voice. I opened the door and got the milk from him and set it on the floor.  Binks ran over to it and quickly drank from the dish.  I looked over at Cal.  He was wearing a fine silk tunic and leggings in a deep green color that drew out the emerald qualities of his eyes.  I caught my breath and found myself thinking what a stud he was.  I quickly tried to clear my head.

"Let's go or you won't have time to warm up.  Quinian isn't out of his room yet.  I could hear him while standing in the hall.  Hurry up.  You need to be in top form for this match or else he'll beat the tar out of you." He continued lecturing me until we got to the courts and entered.  Brahm stood in a black silk referee robe.  When he saw us enter he nodded happily. 

"Cal I want you to help me supervise I don't trust them.  They nearly killed each other yesterday.  Get warming up girl." Brahm barked at us.  I grabbed Fortulai out my sheath and handed my sheath to Cal, who was standing ready to aid me in preparing for the match.  He plunked a helmet onto my head and helped me strap my breastplate on.  I decided not to wear protective leggings, as I wouldn't be able to move well with them on.  I held Fortulai up to my face and kissed the flat side of the sword for luck.

"What's your sword's name?" Cal asked me.

"Fortulai." I said practicing my lunges and blocks.

"I know that is Yaminish but what does it mean?" he asked.

"It means 'my life force' formally but in informal speak it means light of my life.  All of her comes from Queenscove land.  I'm very proud of her and this is her first duel.  I hope she carries me through faithfully." I said.  I looked over at the clanging of the gates saw that it was Quinian.

"Let's get started I ready to beat you Brat Queenscove.  Oh look if it isn't Cal the Yellow, the wimp of the tourneys." He mocked us both.

"QUINIAN OF CAGNEY YOU WILL TREAT YOUR BETTERS WITH RESPECT DUE TO THEM.  ADRESS THEM PROPERLY.  NOW!!" Brahm thundered at him.

"Fine.  Lady Page Tierney of Queenscove and Lord Page Calvin of Greensboro how do you do.  Sir Aiden of Brahm." He said nodding to each of us in turn.  Cal leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Shut him up.  Hard."

"Circle up.  That's the ticket.  The rules are this:  I want a nice clean duel traditional style.  Ready Go!" Brahm yelled, dropping his hand to start us.  Quinian did exactly as I knew he would he launched a swift upper cut intending to knock the sword form my hand.  I dodged it and gave him a run around, which he was not expecting.  It only took a few blows to have him on the ground with my sword at his throat. 

"Give?" I said smiling.  Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Cal standing over me shaking me violently.  Everything I saw and heard was through a haze.  Then everything blacked out again.

When I woke again I saw the healer Minevera quite clearly.

"Where am I?  What happened?" I found myself asking panically. 

"Hush.  Don't speak you have a concussion.  Don't try to move.  Brahm needs to speak to you.  He can explain it to you." She said moving out of the room.  Brahm entered with a hardened look in his eyes.

"Before you ask I'll tell you what happened.  Quinian kicked you in your lower chest and you fell backwards and hit the cobblestones.  You were knocked out so Cal brought you here while I took Quinian to wait to see the King.  When you are better you will testify against him.  You are excused from classes today and tomorrow and then Thursday you will come to Corus with Cal and I for the tourney.  If you feel up to it you will enter it.  Otherwise you will act as an aid to Cal.  Even if you do enter you will be his aid and he shall be yours.  Minevera said for you to drink this after we talked.  It's a sleeping tonic.  Have a good day.  Cal said he will watch over Binks, who ever he is.  And also to tell you he will be in with your friends as soon as Minevera allows them in." Brahm said and left.  I drank the tonic in one gulp.  It was like liquid fire.  It burned slowly down my throat and then scorched my stomach but it worked well.  I felt myself drifting off to sleep within a minute…

A/N: Wow.  Shortest chapter I've ever written.  I hope you like it.  Let me know what you want to see in future chapters.  Suggestions are always welcome!

~*AnnaBeth*~


	8. Awakening

NEXT MORNING

As I drifted from the depths of my sleep into consciousness I noted that it was bright midmorning was my guess.  Trying to sit up I let out a large yelp/groan.  Minevera hustled in saying, "Thank Goddess you're awake!  Do you know that it's Wednesday about 11 in the morning?  I thought you'd never wake.  I suppose that sleeping draught was a bit much eh?  Jonah!  Fetch the girl some food from the kitchens.  Get soup of some sort with bread and cheese along side and don't forget a beverage.  What would you like dear?  Then go to the main office and have a message delivered to Calvin of Greensboro saying he and Lady Page Tierney of Queenscove friends may come this afternoon for a visit.  Next I want a message to Sir Nealen of Queenscove and Lady of the Manor Yuki Queenscove telling them Tierney is awake and well. Oops, are you feeling well?"

"Yes Madam but tell my father I would still like some of his bruise balm." I said liking my dry lips with my parched tongue.

"And finally send a message to Sir Aiden of Brahm telling him Lady Page-"I cut her off at that point saying, "Just call me Tierney please."

"As I was saying tell Brahm she's well and ready to testify about what happened yesterday morning.  That will be all Jonah.  Go, hurry along!"  Minevera then left me to my own devices. Stretching each muscle slowly, almost as if checking to be sure Minevera hadn't missed anything important.  When I found everything to be in order, just sore I stood up slowly and padded out of the room to Minevera's main office.

"Excuse me may I go change?  I'll only be a minute." 

"I don't want you walking that far.  Maybe Numair can portal you there." She said, stepping into the hallway.  When she returned she had Numair with her.  He Stood in the middle of the room and opened a portal.

"I'll leave the portal open for a half an hour so try to hurry Tierney.  Daine sends her blessing by the way."  I nodded and stepped through the glowing portal and stepped out in my room.  I breathed in deeply and noticed a refreshing scent.  I looked over on my desk and piled high was a huge vase of flowers of every kind.  There was a card sitting on the desk next to it.

"To Fair Tierney, may you have a speedy recovery and get Quinian of Cagney kicked out.  Lots of Love, Cal."

"Oh how sweet!  Kinda funny though.  Didn't peg Cal as the sentimental type." I said aloud to my empty room then added silently, "I have got to stop talking to myself out loud.  Someone might think I'm weird!"  I went over to the closet and changed from the nightgown I was wearing to a pair of red hose and a white extra long tunic.  I pulled my hair back into a simple pony tail and walked back through the portal to the Healer's Wing.

"Welcome back Tierney.  Here's your food.  Eat it all or you won't be going to the tourney with Brahm and Greensboro.  I mean it!" Minevera said sweetly.  I shrugged and ate my soup without saying a word.  When I'd finished Jonah, the assistant came in.

"Sir Brahm would like you to go to his office and have a word with him.  Then you are free to do as you wish.  Where will you be so I can send Cal or any of your either friends to see you?"

"Well I'm obviously going to see Brahm.  Then I'm going to check my mail at the main office, pack my bags for the tourney then go to the stables to see my horse.  Maybe I'll pop in and see Daine."

"Fine, well best be going.  Brahm doesn't like to be kept waiting."  I left the wing and walked out into the morning sunlight.  In the distance I could hear Cal yelling at someone so I went to investigate.

"Cal!  What are you yelling about now?"

"Tierney!  You're awake!  It's lovely to see you.  You're still going to Corus with me an Brahm right?"

"Yes I am.  Going to see Brahm right now as a matter of fact.  Hey why aren't you in your classes?"

"I'm teaching a class for Brahm.  He's waiting to talk to you I think.  Did you like the flowers I sent you?"

"Yes I did Cal thanks.  Well I have to go.  Talk to you later!"  Smiling as I walked away towards Brahm's office.  I entered the cool, dark and dank hallways and began looking for Brahm's office.  I knew where it was but I looked at all the other doors anyway.  When I finally got to his office I took a deep breath and knocked loudly.

"If you're Tierney of Queenscove come in.  Everyone else go away."

"It's me Sir."

"Come in.  Can't you hear?" Brahm barked at me.  I grimaced at the harsh reprimand and walked in.  Brahm was standing at his window staring out into the court yard.

"Are you feeling well enough to enter in the tourney?"

"Yes Sir.  I believe I am Sir." 

"Great!  Here is a list of the equipment and other things you'll need.  The entrance fee is 20 Gold.  I'll pay half and be your sponsor.  I'll go relieve Cal of his duties and he'll most likely join you in your room to help you pack."

"Can I go check on my horse first?"

"Ah yes grand idea!  You'll need to ride her to Corus on the morrow anyway and since to my knowledge you haven't ridden her yet it'd be best if you got to know her riding style.  Come on.  Let's go I have work to do.  I'll send Cal over to ride with you." I stepped out the door in front of Brahm back out into the dingy hallway, then to the bright sunshine.  We walked side by side until we came to where the path forked off, one to the stable and the other to the practice courts.  Brahm waved a goodbye to me as we went our separate ways.  I went to the first barn where Qwennie is stabled.  First Row, seventh stall on the right I recited to myself.  She had her elegant head sticking out the door, as if she had been waiting for me.  I stroked her forehead once before turning to go speak to Stephan.

"Hey Stephan I'm taking Qwennie out for a ride.  Where's her tack and brushes?"

"In here.  This saddle here is hers and this is her bridle.  Here are her brushes and hoof pick.  Clean her well before you take her out.  Oh and here's her saddle blanket." As I was leaving with my arm load of horse stuff I bumped into Cal who was getting his tack too.  He put his arm out to stop me and once I'd done so he promptly leaned and kissed me on the cheek.  I gaped at him in surprise but he just laughed and kept going.  I stood rooted to my spot for a moment until I came to my senses and went back to Qwennie's stall.  Grasping her halter I led her out to the cross ties where I began a thorough grooming of her.  When I'd finished I quickly tacked her up and unclipped her from the ties.  

"Tierney are you ready?" Cal called over the noise of the horses.

"Yes, where should we go out?"

"Through the main door.  I'll meet you there my sweet."  Leading Qwennie along to the door where we met up with Cal.  Once outside Cal and I mounted up simultaneously.

"We're going to ride through the grounds and then in the forest for a bit.  I think a two hour ride will be long enough for you to get used to her." Cal said nodding towards Qwen.  Kicking her forward I could already feel her smooth gait and willingness to obey commands.  She'd be a great horse to ride.  For two hours Cal and I rode about and then we went back to the stable where two stable boys took the horses from us.

"These two along with Brahms must be ready to ride at dawn's first light tomorrow.  Understand?" Cal asked them, giving them a steely look.  The boys nodded in understanding and we left.

"You should go pack now.  I'll go with you to tell you what you need to bring.  Oh and Binks is in your room.  Come on lets go." As we walked Cal draped his arm around my shoulders, drawing me close to him.  When we got to my room Binks ran to greet us, trilling and meowing happily.

"Ah yes I see you cat.  I haven't forgotten you!  Ready to go for a trip?" I murmured in the kitten's ear.  His answer was a loud singular "Meow!"

"I think that's the closet you'll get to a yes." Cal said, flopping down on my bed, "Now first you'll need a pack for you stuff.  Have you got one?" I pulled out a light weight but durable pack from under my bed as an answer.

"You'll need regular clothes for three days plus fancy clothes for Sunday.  Brahm always has us go to the temple then.  Next you'll need your clan gear.  And your padded armor, your sword and spending money and any other personal items you want.  Now pack all that and I'll see you at dinner.  Oh wait!  It's near dinner.  You'd best hurry up and get ready.  But don't worry you don't have to set up today, Brahm's decree.  See you later." And as a parting he kissed me on the cheek again.  I went to the bathroom and filled my basin with warm water.  I quickly washed myself and changed into fresh clothes, purple leggings and a white tunic.  Even though dinner wasn't for a half an hour I walked to the kitchens to get some milk for Binks.

"May I have some milk for my kitten?" I asked one of the apprentice chefs.  She didn't speak but gave me a glass bottle of milk and a small dish.

"Keep it and bring it back to get it filled.  If you leave it sitting in a bowl of cold water it will stay fresh." I smiled in way of thanks and went back to my room.  By the time I'd fed Binks and cleaned up it was time to go to dinner.  Giving him one final pat I left for the dining hall.

A/N:  Hope this is long enough for you.  The tale of her evening is going to be an exciting one but I'm going to make you wait in suspense for it!

~*AnnaBeth*~


	9. Evening

I looked at my room again before leaving. Everything seemed to be in place. Bading farewell to Binks I left my room, walking in an unhurried gait, enjoying the richness of the hallway decorum, the tranquil evening air, the trees, the lawns. Everything looking picturesque and superior to anything I'd ever seen.

"Today was a wonderful day." I thought to myself, "And just think four days with Cal. God he is so cute. I just adore his hair and his butt and his…." I kept thinking these thoughts until at last I came to the dining hall. Upon entering I walked to my usual table.

"Hello everyone. Miss me?"

"Not a bit." Terri replied, grinning and giving me a hug.

"Lots." Adara rasped. Giving her a questioning look Aurelia answered, "She has laryngitis."

"My lovely sister and I missed you terribly and will miss you when you are away all those days. But you can't sit here tonight." Adrienne said, not smiling and everyone else nodded in agreement, all looking completely serious.

"WHAT? WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I said, screaming and completely freaking out.

"You can't because Cal asked you to sit with him. Now can anyone remember exactly what he said?" Demetria said, taunting with a large smile stretched across her face.

"Why I do believe he said," Flynn started, keeping me in suspense, while I began to pout.

"Will you send the sweet, lovely, enchanting Tierney to sit with me?" Adrienne and Aurelia recited together before collapsing in a giggling pile. I could feel my face changing from a pout to an embarrassed strangled look.

"And dear, don't pout it makes you look like a squashed tomato!" Adara called as I walked towards Cal's table. When he spotted me coming he grabbed the guy next to him by the collar and jerked his thumb towards an empty chair at the end of the table.

"Tierney! Sit her my sweet." He called. As I sat down he leaned over and caught my unsuspecting mouth in a delicious kiss. I did the only thing in my mind when he'd drawn back. I smiled dumbly and sat down, serving myself some food. Roast Chicken, potatoes, beans and rolls.

"Tierney I'd like you to meet some of my yearmates, whom are my dearest friends. That fool down there is Thomas of Yarrow, Mitchell of Blanchard, Andrew of Berian, Elijah of Bluebane, and last but certainly not the least my cousin the impossible pain in the ass, Nolan of Corian." He looked like he was about to keep talking but someone else, Elijah, butt in.

"So you are going to the tournament eh?" he asked. I nodded in response, not stopping my eating, for I was ravenous.

"You'll be meeting up with my sister Kelly of Bluebane. Good luck. She's tough. In fact Cal usually loses against her although he won't admit it.

"Well I can beat Cal so maybe I can beat her too." I said, rubbing my forehead because I had an intense headache that had just started. 

"Tierney, would you be so kind as to come with me to testify against Quinian. You too Cal." Upon hearing Brahm's voice from behind me I jumped straight up in the air and dropped my tea all over Nolan's lap.

"So sorry Nolan!" I cried but quickly followed Brahm from the dining hall, grumbling about the fact that my dinner had been interrupted. Cal got to his feet stumbling over everyone else's feet. Walking quickly to keep up with Brahm Cal came up to me and whispered in my ear, "You know if you get Quinian expelled you'll have to find a new enemy. Then where is the fun in that my sweet?"

"If you two lovebirds would quit whispering in each other's ears than I can explain what we're going to do. Tierney, you will simply explain to King Roald what Quinian did. Now Quinian will be there, as well as Cal and myself, so tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. No stretching it, bending or completely re-doing it. Just tell it like it happened. Understand?"

"Yes by your very descriptive definitions of what I should and shouldn't say I think any half wit could have understood it too." I answered him tartly.

"Mind your manners. I can still give you extra HOURS of work, like scrubbing saddles or shining swords." Brahm replied, trying not to smirk. Brahm rapped on the large door in front of us once and then flung it open. It appeared to be the King's study. The three of us walked up to his desk and bowed, then sat in the seats he waved to.

"Quinian of Cagney you are charged with cheating in a refereed duel. Do you accept or deny these charges?" King Roald asked Quinian in a slow, bored manner.

"Deny. She tripped over her feet. It was quite funny actually. She doesn't belong here but of course we ALL know exactly why she was accepted don't we? I mean I suppose ANYONE could get in if their mother did the King a little 'favor', hmm?" Quinian replied. Rage hit me in full force. But luckily Cal grabbed my shoulders before I could jump him.

"SILENCE! That is slander against the King. I'll take care of the impudent little brat Your Majesty." Brahm said roughly grabbing Quinian's shoulders.

"I wouldn't touch the King's bastard son like that Brahmie. After all that does make me nobler doesn't it? Don't try to deny it father since you admitted it quite willingly to my grandfather. You even signed a contract and had someone marry my mum to make it look good an proper. Well your little secret's out now. Just can't keep your hands off those Yaminis huh? I agree quite readily. They do have great shapes." He said, sending an intent stare up and down my body.

"First of all son, of course I admitted to your mother. We were engaged until SHE decided not to marry me. I have never, ever received a 'favor', as you so kindly put it from the noble Lady of Queenscove. Next keep your opinions to yourself. Now, everything said in this here room is to be kept silent. You Quinian will have three weeks of suspension helping in the stables. You are to stay away from Lady page Tierney of Queenscove. If you bother her again you will be suspended. This is your warning. Also if any of you breathe a word of this to ANYONE you will pay the price. The kingdom would never live down the shame. You are all dismissed." When the King had finished his speech I bowed and left with Cal on my tale.

"Since we missed desert want to have it in the gardens?" Cal asked hopefully. I smiled and replied "Sure. I'll meet you there in a half and hour ok?" He nodded and bounded off in the direction of the kitchens. I went to the mailroom and got my mail. A letter from Uncle Dom and mom and dad. I decided to read Uncle Dom's first.

Dear Tierney,

Or should I say 'Dear Lady Page Tierney of Queenscove? Seems to be an awfully long title for a girl your age. Anyway how is Knight school so far? Met any nice young gentlemen? I heard from Lord Raoul that his two daughters are at school with you. Perhaps you know them. Their names are Adrienne and Aurelia of Goldenlake. OK now that we've talked about the social aspects we can actually talk about the interesting items.

What is the name of your horse and what does he or she look like? How are you liking your classes? Are they harder or easier than you expected? Well, I'd write more but the messenger is leaving. I want a reply back within a week. Charge it to you Dad's account signed 'With Love, Dom'. If you don't reply I'll have Adrienne of Goldenlake after you. I hear she's just like her father --Quite the tyrant!

Love Always,

Uncle Dom 

Well that was a nice letter I thought to myself as I opened my parents' letter. It contained two separate letters, one from each. I read my father's first.

My Darling Meatheaded Daughter,

Not even a week away and I've already received three letters from the school. One from a healer, one from a Sir Aiden of Brahm and one from a Mistress Shang. Mayhap you could offer up explanation to any of these but I'm not going to give you that chance. The one from the healer expressed that you've already had two visits to the healing wing. Both from fights that were broken up by teachers. And both required actual healing not just a bump or a scrape but a broken nose and a concussion. Furthermore Sir Brahm informed me that they were both with the same person. Quinian of Cagney, I know his father and mother both brutes so I want you to be careful. He hurts you with teachers in plain view and there's no telling what he might do alone! ALWAYS keep someone with you. Someone who can protect you if the need arises. And Adara doesn't count! Mistress Shang's letter and part of Brahm's were about the fights. The other part of Brahm's was about the fact that you are entering a tourney tomorrow. I can quite clearly say that I am very pleased with this but do be careful in Corus. A lot of scum hangs around the city waiting for an innocent to walk by. But you are in luck I didn't tell your mother any of the bad things that have happened or she'd be on her way to fetch you. Study hard and goodluck.

Love always,

Your adoring Father

PS, I sent the bruise balm to the healer to make sure it got there unharmed. Go and collect it before you go. This summer Alanna has agreed to teach you how to make it since it is quite clear to me that you will be using a lot of it over the next four years.

Hmph. He always find out about the bad things.

My Darling Daughter,

I hope you are doing well so far. You father informed me that you had a bit of an accident. Tripped on the way to class or something. Dear you must learn to be more graceful. Please try harder darling for men don't look for a klutz when seeking a bride. Well must dash or I'll be late for a glaive match.

Love,

Lady Yuki of Queenscove

A/N: I think I'll stop here and leave you anxiously awaiting dessert in the garden! Never said I was a nice person!

~*AnnaBeth*~


	10. On to Corus

"Well. It's quite lovely to see exactly how my parents explain things to each other. I need to be going to meet Cal. I'll write back to them later and explain to my mother what really happened. Hmmm. That letter does not sound like her at all. I can't remember the last time she called anyone 'darling'. Oh well. No time to puzzle over it just now!" I thought as I walked back to my room. Once inside I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at the faded bruise around my eye and grimaced. Brushing my hair as I went to my closet I selected a lightweight lavender robe. Very classy and still feminine. I quickly shed my day clothes and slid into the filmy robe. Tying the sash I whirled in front of the mirror admiring my reflection. Maneuvering past the sleeping Binks I began walking towards the garden. I saw Cal sitting in the center next to the fountains and rose bushes. I sat as delicately as possible so as not to tear the fragile garment. 

"Wow. That's a really cute dress-robe-gown-thingy. That color looks uh nice. Yeah" he said sounding slightly embarrassed. I laughed aloud and smiled. 

"It's a mock mage robe. You know the fashionable kind. Not the real kind." I paused, and then sensing his uneasiness, I started into, "What did you get for desert? I didn't get to finish my dinner." 

"Let's see I got two pieces of chocolate cake and strawberries." 

"OOH! I love strawberries! They're my favorite!  Ooh and that cake looks divine."  Cal smiled at my compliments and began rifling through the bottom of the basket.

"Oh Damn!" He muttered half to himself and half to me.

"What is it?"

"I forgot matches to light the candles.  We'll have to go in or we'll be in the dark in a few moments!"

"I believe I can solve the matches problem or should I say the lack there of?"  I snapped my fingers as I was talking and a flame ignited at the tips.  Carefully touching each of my fingers to the candles that surrounded us in a circle.

"There we go.  All taken care of.  Shall we start?" Cal nodded his reply and served me a slice of cake with some strawberries.  They were positiviely divine and I told him so.  He merely nodded and kept eating.  An uncomfortable silence stretched between us.  Looking at Cal in the combination of moonlight and firelight, I felt as though a sparked had ignited within my soul.  The eeriness of the moonlight cast a shadow on his face but the glow of the tiny fires burning illuminated his features.  The soft expression in his eyes made my heart skip a beat.  Something deep within me could not keep me from letting go of all my self control.  I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek before standing up and leaving.  When I looked back he had his head cocked slightly to the side, as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of me.  I smiled with satisfaction and went to my dorm.  Exhausted I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

The next morning I awoke at dawn.  Cursing loudly I remembered I was supposed to meet Cal and Brahm at the palace gates AT dawn I hurried about dumping milk into a bowl for Binks and rushing about the chicken with it's head cut off as I washed and pulled on my riding clothes.  As soon as I managed to braid my hair I grabbed my pack and my cat.  I stuffed Binks into the sling Daine got for me.  Binks mewed his displeasure at his breakfast being rushed as I ran towards the barn.  Brahm and Cal stood waiting.  Brahm was holding Gwennie for me.

"Oops!  Sorry I'm late I over slept." I said as I attatched my pack to Qwen and mounted up.  Brahm and Cal did the same.

"Why couldn't you have taken 5 more minutes?" Cal groused at me.  Giving him a puzzled look I looked to Brahm for instruction.

"Aww Cal's just mad cuz he and I had a little bet.  He said 45 minutes late an I said only 40 so Cal lost a bit of money to me!" Brahm said with a hearty laugh.  I smiled and nodded that I was ready.

"Lead fair and beautiful leader.  Oops Brahm's leading.  In that case lead on you old lump." Cal mocked teasingly.  I gave him a shocked look and he gave up an exaplanation, "Brahm is my mother's husband's brother's wife's sister's husband's brother.  So in some way we are related."

"Wow talk about connected." I said with a smile, enjoying the sunny morning.  

We rode at a leisurely pace until we reached the walls of Corus.  

"Wow!  It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed as I looked around.

"Ain't you ever been to Corus, lass?" Brahm asked, eying me suspiciously.

"Nope.  Never.  Been to Yamini, the Bouldr Mountains, Caspirim Sea, and everywhere in between but to Corus.  I must admit I'm rather excited too.  What are we doing first, M'Lord?" I asked in joyful anticipation.

"Calm yourself lass.  First we'll be finding an Inn to stay at.  And then we'll get some lunch and go and register.  We'll be staying at the Brahm Inn.  It's owned by my sister so of course we'll get the best rates possible.  Brahm Inn is located right next door to the Tournament Grounds.  Shallow we go?"  Cal and I kicked our horses forward gently.   We rode through the crowded street, keeping watch of our possesions carefully, for lest you want you purse stolen you'd best watch each an every one of em.  At last after picking our way through town we came to our destination.  

"The Brahm Inn." Brahm said with a note of pride in his voice.  "Come now give the stableboy your horses.  This is a respectable joint so don't ye worry bout getting anything stolen.  Flinch, there's a fiver with your name on it if you get our bags in while I talk with my sister.  Callasandra!  Come out and see your dear old brother, Brahm."

"Aiden You ass!  Wot have I told you bout yelling in my Inn?  It disturbs the guests!" A VERY angry female voice yelled from the kitchen.  The next moment the door was flung open and out came a prim looking lady.

"Oh Callie, calm yourself and meet my newest tourney victim.  Lady Callasandra of Brahm, this is Lady Page Tierney of Queenscove."

"How do you do?" I asked cordially, curtsying all the while.

"Ah there's no fluff and buff around here but if you three want to eat you'd best come in now while the food is hot."

"What's for eating Callie-Opia??" Cal asked.  "We're related 'member?  You needn't look so shocked.  I joke around with my family."

"Hush that awful sound that comes out when you move you lips Cal.  You'll scare the children!  I made a roast chicken, smashed potatoes with gravy, fresh roles and butter.  There are also greens if'n you're game enough to eat em and for desert I made creamed ice.  Come, eat you look near famished.  Especially you, Tierney."

We went in and ate.  And ate. And ate until Brahm roused us from our chairs over to the Grounds.  We got into the small line, with our purses and papers in our hands.  Everyone else seemed utterly calm but not me.  I was as nervous as a griffen around arrow makers, just waiting for something to happen.

"Next!"

"That's you Tierney." Cal said, urging me forward.

"Name and title?" a tired looking clerk asked me.

"Lady Page Tierney of Queenscove."

"Year?"

"First year page Sir."

"Rank?"

"This is my first tournament."

"Who's your sponsor?"

"Sir Aiden of Brahm and Lord Page Calvin of Greensboro."

"Right that'll be 20 please."  Brahm handed me a 10 and I combined mine with it.

"Here are you papers, be here tomorrow at dawn for you first match against Demie Et Quart.  That's all thanks."  Then it was Cal's turn.  All he had to do was give the clerk his 20 and a card that had his tourney information already on it.  Once he was done we were free for the afternoon.

"BE careful; Cal watch over her.  She's never been here remember." He said leaving to go back to the Inn, "AND NO BARS CALVIN!"  Cal and I laughed aloud and then looking at each other went off to explore the town.  I decided to make use of my free time so I began looking for gifts for my family.  

"I wonder how Binks and Burnet are doing at the Inn."

"Well, if Callie hasn't killed Burnet I'm sure they're fine.  I asked her to feed both of them so don't worry.  What kinds of gifts are you looking for?"

"My mother collects power stones.  You know the things you put in weapons to make them more powerful?  I was hoping to pick her up a few.  She only has Yamini ones cuz she can't find any of good quality.  Know any place?"

"Yup.  My mum collects em too.  Follow me!" Cal dashes off leaving me to chase after him.  When I finally caught up with him we were in front of a small dingy shop.

"This is it.  No comments before you see his merchandise." He commanded.  SO in we went.  Inside many brilliant power stones lined the shelves.  I picked out 12 shining stones that glistened in the light of the fading sun, paid for them and we left.

"We should be heading back so we can rest before dinner" Cal said.  I agreed and we went back and I went up and collapsed onto my bed and fell into a dead sleep.

A/N:  Sorry it took me so long, but it's near finals and I lost my disk so I had to start again.  Questions?  Comments?

~*AnnaBeth*~


End file.
